Drought
by bobbobin
Summary: The rain had left and now after four years the vongola is at a drought. The vongola needs their rain guardian but will he return to the life he runs away from? Chapter 1 - Seeding the rain is up! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Drought

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing:** 8059

**Raiting: **PG – 13

**Summary:** The rain had left and now after four years the vongola is at a drought. The vongola needs their rain guardian but will he return to the life he runs away from?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reborn, Amino Akira does.

**Prologue - Drought**

The clear sky is giving a promise of a peaceful day

As if there was not a storm just yesterday

It was dark and windy and flashes of light can be seen

But the water that should be pouring down was missing

There were lightning strikes coming from above

Like they were being called to the ground by someone they love

It destroyed and shocked almost everything it came in contact with

But not all because its usual conductor had made its goodbye bid

That dreadful day had passed and moved towards the next

Welcoming people with a mist at dawn when they awake.

There were droplets and moist in the area but they are fake

Because the one that cause them is no longer the same

The sun had finally risen visible to everyone's eyes

Letting them know that his counter part had long been gone

Telling them that it is better being dry

Rather than being wet with water that can't be undone

The clouds are floating in the open sky

Showing his freedom to the ones that have an eye

They are no longer black but white today

Promising that the rain that left will forever be away

The sky had promised not to forget

The rain that help him cleanse each target

Because he don't want the rainbow to brake

He tried his best for everyone's sake

But the rain that escaped

Kept on running further away

Not letting anyone in his cape

Not even the storm that needed him all day

Years have past and drought came to the land

Everyone felt the need to give out a hand

But none of them succeeded in completing the task

Because the rain is the only one that can replenish the flask.

The sky is clear showing the sun that shines throughout the field. The field is dry like there was not a storm yesterday. It is dry not because of the sunlight, but because it never really got wet at all. The storm yesterday was weird because there is not a single drop of rain that has fallen, just powerful wind that caused trees to fall down.

Cheers echoed throughout the entire field as the player with the jersey number 80 takes his position at the batting field. The player walked towards the field with a wide smile in his face. He positioned himself waiting for the ball to come to him. He focused his mind into one single thought forgetting everything else as if it is the only thing to do in this world. _Hit the ball. Hit the ball._ He repeated over and over in his mind.

The ball was thrown and he frowned concentrating his eyes on the balls movement. _Closer. Closer. _He thought as he estimates the time for him to swing his bat. _Now!_ The player moved his arms forward with speed and precision.

"Bang" The bat hit the ball in the best angle possible which caused the latter to fly into the open sky towards the other end of the field and landed on the people watching over there.

Cheers have echoed once more. The player had started running in a slow pace towards each base with his hands waving in the air and with a smile wider than the one he had earlier. While running and waving he is observing everyone that is cheering for him hoping to see familiar faces that he has not seen for four years. He felt sad deep inside but he is not showing it in his face. _Why would they come? _It is his fault after all, he is the one who left and cut all ties with them. _I was the one who run away from them._

The player had passed the third base and he's moving towards the last, still observing everyone that is watching him until he saw a familiar man. He stopped from his track and stared at a man with silver and shoulder length hair. The man is wearing a black suit with red colored inner shirt. The man that he is looking at just stared back at him not showing any emotion in that beautiful face. He saw the man move his head signaling him to continue from playing the game. So he did, but once he looked again the man is gone. _Was it just my imagination?_

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** This has no beta so sorry for the grammatical errors. This is just the prologue that's why it's short. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. Rainless Sky 1: Seeding The Rain

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing:** 8059

**Raiting: **PG – 13

**Summary:** The rain had left and now after four years the vongola is at a drought. The vongola needs their rain guardian but will he return to the life he runs away from?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Reborn, Amino Akira does.

**Chapter1 – Seeding the Rain**

The sky is worried of an approaching threat

Because he could feel it under his breath

The sun is missing while half of the mist is gone

The lightning is safe because of what the cloud had done

He is worried for the rain that started the drought

So he sends the storm even though they fought

He seeded the rain so it could have a chance to survive

Hoping to end the drought with all of them alive

----T_T----

The game is over and his team had won, but he does not feel like celebrating because of the person he saw at the stands. He is now at the locker room with his teammates, who are having fun, but he is concentrated on thinking of what he saw earlier, unsure if it was just his imagination or that person was really thee and watching his game.

"Gokudera." He mumbled.

"Sempai? Sempai?" A boy with a short brown hair called him. "Yamamoto Sempai?"

"What is it Yoshina? Yamamoto asked with a smile to the boy who is just as tall as his eyes.

"Nothing sempai. It's just that you don't seem to be happy even if we win?"

"What are you talking about? I'm really happy." Yamamoto said with a laugh while he rubs the back of his head.

"Sempai, we have been sharing a room for four years I can tell when you're lying."

Yamamoto put down his hand and placed it on his pocket. "Lets sit there." He pointed his other hand towards a small bench at the end of the room.

"So what is it sempai? What's bothering you?" Yoshina asks when they took their seats.

"I think I saw one of my old friends watching earlier at the stands."

"Really? But what's the problem."

"Well something happened in the past, so we have not seen for four years." Yamamoto took a deep breath and continued. "I betrayed him and our other friends."

"You betrayed them Sempai? I don't think you're that kind of person."

Yamamoto made a hurting laugh. "They didn't know either until I did it. But I really want to see and talk to them again."

"Sempai I know this is something I should ask but what did you do?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Remember what I told you that I used to play a mafia role playing game at my home town? He is one of those friends I play it with, but I left the game and all of them because of baseball." He said with a sad smile.

"But sempai, it is just a game they should understand how important baseball is to you and you guys are adults know they should not be mad at you anymore."

"How I wish it really was just a game."

Yoshina got confused by Yamamoto's answer and it even made him more confused when he saw a sad look in the usual cheerful face.

"Yoshina I better go first I think I won't be able to enjoy the celebration party." Yamamoto stood up and took all his things inside the room. When he is about to leave the room, Yoshina came to him with his own things ready to leave as well.

"I will go home with you sempai." Yoshina said looking into his sempai's eyes.

Yamamoto just showed a smile and he then made his exit out of the building with Yoshina following him. They reached the main entrance without any conversation between them. As Yamamoto is about to step down from the last level of the stairs he saw a familiar figure. The one he just saw earlier. _Gokudera?_ He froze from his position and he just stared at the man.

Yoshina stopped from his track when he noticed how his sempai stopped on the stairs while looking at something. He followed Yamamoto's view and he saw a man in a black suit leaning on a car with a cigarette between his lips. The man has silver hair in about shoulder length of its owner. "Sempai, is he the one?" He asks but he got no response. His sempai is just staring at the man that is now approaching them.

"Oi. Baseball-nut. Don't act as if you've seen a ghost." The man with the silver hair said after he took out the cigarette from his lips.

Yoshina noticed the rings in the man's both hands. All ten fingers of the man have a ring on it. He doesn't know what to think because while all the rings look expensive some of them are creepy because they are designed after a skull. Yoshina gathered his confidence to talk to the guy. "Don't call him that. Baseball is everything to him."

"I know." The man smiled dangerously at Yoshina causing the latter to form beads of sweat in his head.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto finally got out of his trance. "What are you?"

"Nothing, the tenth just want me to give you this. Don't say no because you have already declined everything else we have offered you." Gokudera pulled out a small box with the crest of Vongola in it. "Believe me you should take it or you might not even have a chance to regret not taking it."

"Sempai." Yoshina looked at Yamamoto. He is worried because it sounds like the Gokudera guy is threatening his sempai.

"Don't but in brat. You have nothing to do with this." Gokudera glared at Yoshina.

"My, my, Gokudera calm down his just worried for me." Yamamoto said in his most usual tone.

Gokudera snorted. "You should be the one worrying Baseball-nut. As I said you should take this idiot. I don't want the tenth to feel guilty if something happens to you."

"What do you mean Gokudera?"

"Here." Gokudera shoved the box into Yamamoto's chest forcing the latter to take it. "You'll understand once you open it." With saying that Gokudera turned and walked away.

"Gokudera! Is something happening? Gokudera!" He asks as he runs after the storm guardian.

"Even if there is, it's none of you business idiot. You're lucky the tenth still cares for you if not I would not be here." Gokudera said when he stopped in front of his car.

"Gokudera is there something wrong going on with the vongola?"

"I have no intentions of telling family matters with outsiders." Gokudera opened the door to the driver's seat then he went in.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto called as he stood beside the car.

"Be careful." Gakudera said while placing the key into the key hole. Then he looked at Yamamoto. "That's the tenths message." Gokudera started the engine and dashed off the area, leaving Yamamoto standing in the empty parking space while looking at the box in his hands.

Yoshina approached his sempai with worried and confused eyes. "Sempai what does he mean you should be the one worrying?"

Yamamoto raised his head and he looked at his kohai with a huge smile. "It's nothing Yoshina, he's just joking." Yamamoto stuffed the box in one of his pockets. "Let's go home." He said as he walked away from the parking space.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The chapters will go longer as the story move on. This has no beta.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
